Freedom
by FormerTwiHard
Summary: Clary lives an abusive life at home,Is Jace her one chance at Freedom? Rated M, for Swearing and thing will get pretty heated up between the two...  Definitely Out of Character, Please review I have uploaded this fanfic up 4 times now.. *sigh*
1. Feelings and breakfast

**I do not own any characters, except for the ones I create. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock…<em>

"Fuck off." Clary cursed. Looking in the mirror, he bit her lip. God, she hated herself. It was always "Oh, you're so pretty this, you're so pretty that." Couldn't they just fuck off and let her live her life? She looked at herself longer than usual. Her eyes a pale, purplish blue. Her gazed then moved to her hair then, red, straight strands dangled, just out of her face, and then her always too long front fringe, she clamped down harder onto her lip, feeling a disgusting, sloshy liquid in her mouth. _Why?_ She asked herself. _What did I do so wrong?_ Her face dropped. How could a father do this to his own flesh and blood? His only daughter? His only child? And her mother just stood back and just let it happen, and then go in the kitchen, like nothing ever happened? Her arm slammed down onto the mirror, pain shooting all the way up to her elbows. "Shit, shit, shit." Clary grumbled, seeing the shattered mirror before her. "What the fuck are you doing in there, Clary?" Shouted her dad. "Masturbating." She replied sarcastically.

"Well get the fuck out, I need a piss." He said nastily.

"Um. Well, that's very interesting. But I'm not finished yet," Clary laughed without any humour, in her tone.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Fuckin' hell, dad. Stop your shit."

"Clarissa, well, come out soon, 'cause me and your mum, have something to say to you." She rolled her eyes, _first you need a piss next you and mum has something to say to me, make up your fucking mind! _Her anger reached her face and her cheeks turned a beautiful, pinkish red. She made her way out of the bathroom and into her room, changing into a pair of boy shorts, and a black tank top. No school for her today, she really couldn't be bothered. Clary took the stairs real slowly, not in a rush to get downstairs, she giggled, and jogged, back up the stairs, and started again, stalling. Not wanting to see the stupid, fucking SOB. She sighed as she reached the bottom. With her head down she walked into the lounge, where she knew her fucked parents, would be waiting. Clary found them on the loveseat so she sat on the one seater; she crossed her arms over her chest, and crossed her left leg over her right. "Shoot." Wanting to get the news, out of the way. Her mum sat forward. Her eyes on Clary. "Clary, baby_''

"Fuck you, I'm not your baby," _When you bash me, and send me out on the street for days, then invite me back in. _"Clary," Her mum mended. "Your father, and me just wanted to let you know, that, I'm having a baby." Clary stared at them with wide eyes, for 2 seconds, her mum smiled taking in the expression, her daughter gave her, thinking it twas, all hunky dory. Clary then laughed angrily, "You think having another baby is alright, when you bash me? It fucking isn't alright… you need to learn to be good parents before, you go fucking up another baby's brain." Her mother and father looked at her with the emotion of shock. Her father then got up from the seat and walked over to Clary with anger written all over his face. "What the fuck did you just say?" He asked. "You heard me." She replied, a little unsure if she should have said that… Her father than lashed out and grabbed her wrist "Say it again." He said angrily.

She shook her head in disbelief and repeated herself. "You, sir. Are not fit enough for kids."

Her father had enough; he clenched his fists- that were still wrapped around her wrist- until he heard a satisfying squeal of pain from his daughter. This time, the first ever she had stuck up for herself, she stood and grabbed a handful of hair from her dad's head. "Go on, Hurt me again." She mimicked her father's words, smirking at him. She pulled her arm back and hit him on the nose twice, with her fist. The sound of her dad's nose crunch under her fist brought her happiness, for the first time in years. She released his hair, and she hurried into her room shutting her door, and locking it. Clary rushed over to where her side table stood and she looked through the first draw, she found what she was looking for and she held it tightly in her hand. She sat down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling, "fuck." She whispered. She held the razor blade between her index finger and thumb, she drawled in a deep breath, and then the sliced the word "SCARED" into her upper left leg. She gave herself a little smile, and then cut a deep line through the terrifying word.

Clary yawned, suddenly aware that she had fallen asleep, or she had passed out, from the blood she lost. She was there on her bed, with blood stains, all over the joint. Maybe, the last cut wasn't such a good idea. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 5:00pm, _mmm,_ she thought to herself,_ I don't want to sleep anymore, but I don't want to face _**him.** "Fuck it." She smiled, and left her bed.

She left the house, clothed in a short vintage dress, tights and red converses. Clary looked around, unsure what to do or where to go. Without even realising, her thoughts flickered, to the small fetus growing inside her dreaded mother. _Poor, little, child._ She bit her lip, and kept walking, still not sure where to go. She rounded the corner, and met an awesome record store; she grinned widely, and made her way inside.

L.M.N.O.P, _A huh!_ She thought, her fingers raked through the albums, P!nk, Pink Floyd, Paramore. She smiled, and collected the cd into her arms, Q.R.S.T.U.V.W, the next album wasn't hard to find she flipped through various albums, and she found the one she was looking for, the white stripes. She bit her lip and kept flicking til' she found WeThe Kings. _One more_, she thought to herself again. She made her way back to A, a couple more rounds of flicking she found it, all time low. She had the total of 4 cds in her hand so she made her way to the counter, to buy them all. "Oh, god." She muttered, at the counter was the hottest guy she had seen in a long time. She sucked in a deep breath, and walked over to where he stood. He smiled at her, making her feel warm and fuzzy; she then smiled back at him. "Hey, there, gorgeous" He spoke in a Texas accent, which makes her eargasm. "Hey." She replied, shyly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She handed him the 4 cds. He placed them all under then scanner one at a time. "$91.20, the price of showing me your left breast," He winked at her and chuckled when she blushed. She handed him the money, and a $20 tip. She leaned over whispered into his ear. "I could still show my boob." She laughed lightly into his ear, and then she pushed him back abruptly. He smirked "tease."

"Oh, really?" Clary asked him. He nodded. She leaned forward, her lips, so close to his, he could feel her breath. "Does that turn you on?" She bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, baby." He laughed when she attempted a wink.

She leaned across the counter "I'm Clary." She held her hand out.

"Jace," He took her hand in his, and kissed the top of hers. She blushed like crazy.

Jace, looked –stared- at her blush filled cheeks. "Mm, I really am a fan of you blushin'; may I have your autograph?" He chuckled.

"Sure." She flirted back. She took out a pen and a piece of paper from her bag and wrote a 10 digit number on it. "Call me?" She asked as she slipped the paper over to him. He nodded, his eyes stayed on hers. She gave him another smile, and then she turned and walked out of the shop. She stopped as soon as she was out of the shop, leaning against the wall; she tried to catch her breath. When she heard a bell tinkling, she turned to the sound. At the music store door, was Jace, leaning against the door frame, "Well?" She smile, obviously embarrassed.

He smirked, "Nah, I just saw ya out 'ere, red faced, Darlin', everything alright?" She smiled and bit her lip,

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." Jace, took a step towards Clary, and Leaned against the wall next to her.

Clary giggled "Hmm, maybe 'cause you're…hot, sexy, absolutely gorgeous,"

Jace laughed, "should I be blushin' too, then, Darlin'?"

Clary blushed. And Jace laughed louder. "Well seein' you aren't going home yet, want to help me close up shop?"

Clary looked in the direction of her home, and shrugged "Sure, why not?" She giggled when Jace's face lightened up…

"What?" He asked. Clary just laughed. Jace, took her hand and led her inside. Once inside, Clary walked over to the counter, and tried to hope up onto it, when she couldn't, Jace laughed and walked over to her, "You 'right there, princess?"

Clary, shook her head, and pouted "It looks nice and comfortable up there, but, but, but, I can't reach." Jace shook his head and smirked. He reached out and put his hands under Clary's arms; he lifted her up and put her onto the counter. She giggled and crossed her legs. Jace rolled his eyes and went to check for hiding cds. Clary watched him with her chin in her hand. "You like what you see?" He asked jokingly.

"Derp." She laughed. She bit her lip, when Jace looked at her.

"So if you don't mind me asking… How old are you?" He looked at her from under his eyelashes.

Clary bit down on her lip harder. "17…you?"

Jace frowned "…the big two-zero." Clary bit on her lip a little too hard, blood started filling her mouth.

"Fuck..." she swore. Jace walked over to her and inspected her mouth, the blood starting to show through her lips. "Mm, potty-mouth, love it." He winked and went over to where a tissue box was sitting on the counter. He came back to her and wiped her mouth where blood was showing. Clary, smile at the comment,

_Mm, potty-mouth, love it._ She looked up at him, and he groaned. "Do you have to do that? Where you look up at me from under your eyelashes? It's irresistible." She giggled. She did it again, this time biting her lip. She looked at him properly. His golden eyes sparkled. His long eyelashes nearly longer then hers, his full lips, looking good enough to… kiss. And then for the first time she saw the hottest tattoo, it was like a sewn up gash, continuing from his mouth. He looked like a genuine bad boy, with his sexy blonde hair. The look of disgust turned up on his face, she frowned not knowing what she had done wrong. "What?" she asked, a little offended. "Clary, what's this?" his hand went up to her forehead; he pulled back her front fringe, and looked at the scar Clary had been trying to hide for 2 years. The scar she had gotten 2 year ago from her dad, still lingered there in the same place on her forehead. Her dad got a little too angry, and he lashed out. Clary had tried to run, her dad pushed her over and her head connected to the corner of the table, the doctor had said that she was lucky to be alive-. She shook the image out of her head "Uh. Nothing." She replied, trying to forget.

"That's not 'nothing', Darlin'." He frowned.

"Well, fine it's not 'nothing', but it's 'something' I _want_ to forget." Clary snapped. She hopped off of the counter, grazing her bum, a little bit and leaned against it instead with her arms crossed over her chest, so she was only inches away from him. Her breath quickened, only 'cause he smelt like playboy, Clary's favourite boys' deodorant. She bit her lip and looked away, closing her eyes sharply.

"Darlin', you 'Kay?" He asked her, seeing her eyes closed.

"No," She whispered "You smell like playboy." She looked back up at him and gave him a naughty smile.

Jace laughed whole-heartedly. "Well, Darlin', I think you should go home, it's 7pm. You've been here 2 hours."

Clary shook her head rapidly, "Do I have to?" Jace laughed

"Fine than, Ice cream, my treat." He smiled down to her, and she returned the smile.

"Waiter, there's a douche in my ice cream." Joked Clary, after dabbing some of her ice cream onto Jace's nose. Jace's head rolled back and he laughed loudly. "Shh…" warned Clary, and she held her finger to Jace's mouth, "awe, I got more douche in there." She laughed the words. She smeared her ice cream covered finger over Jace's mouth. "More ice cream, Clary? Really?" Clary giggled. "Now you have to clean it up." He warned her. Clary reached over for the napkins, "I didn't mean you use them, I meant you use your lips." Clary looked around, no one was looking, so she stood, stepped onto the table, and over to the other booth. She leaned forward, her lips so close to his she smelt the mint of the chewy, he had been chewing for the past hour. "So you want my lips on yours?" Clary breathed. Jace nodded enthusiastically. Clary laughed.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere to far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and sm-_

**Mother-dearest calling**. Clary rolled her eyes. But answered the phone anyways.

"What?" she demanded through the phone.

"Where are you?" Her mother asked

"Where ever I want to be."

"Get home now."

"No." Clary shut off the phone, and closed her eyes angrily.

A moment later, Clary felt a hand on her chin. "You 'right, Darlin'?" Clary shook her head, but opened her eyes. Jace pouted, "Well darn, we were getting to a good part." He winked in spite of his pout. Clary giggled, she moved from sitting next to Jace, to sitting on the table in front of him, one foot on each side of him. "Are you some sort of scuttle bug? You don't stop moving." He chuckled.

"What? Don't say you don't like it… 'Cause I will know you're lying." She winked, and bit her lip.

"Oh, I like it." He replied, smiling. "It's how I know you're good in bed." He laughed loudly when she blushed.

"Awe, well that's too bad, 'cause, you're never moving." She grinned and bit her lip.

"Well, if you believe that, I could always prove you wrong." He smirked, and pulled her down, by the legs, onto his lap.

"That should be fun." She giggled, "But, it's getting late, and I bet a good make out session would be more fun." She winked.

"Oh, I agree 100%." His Hand moved to where a piece of hair was dangling in front of Clary's face, and tucked it behind her ear.

She smirked and got off of his lap. "Too bad I'm not giving into you."

Jace laughed. "Well then, it's too bad for you, you're the one missin' out." He winked.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Take me home, lover-boy."

"Still want me to call?" Jace asked when Clary went to get out of the car.

Clary bit her lip "Duh." Clary could hear him laugh when she shut the door, and walked to the house.

Clary shut the door lightly, not wanting to wake her parents.

Turns out they were already up.

"What the fuck, child?" Her mother roared, and pushed Clary into the door.

"Don't touch me." Clary yelled, her voice cracking on the last word.

"You come the fuck home when I tell you."

"I'm 17, you fat, old, cow." Clary couldn't resist cracking a smile at that one.

"Get out of my house." He mother pointed towards the door.

Clary shook her head in disbelief, but turned and walked out into the cold weather, slamming the door on the way out. Clary froze on the first step, seeing that Jace hadn't moved the cutie was talking on the phone a smile pulled across his face. His gaze dropped onto Clary, light gleaming down on her red hair. Clary dropped her jacket she was holding, and raced off into the bush behind her house. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. He was after her, and he can't see her crying. It's unattractive. And, and, it's gross. "Clary, baby." Jace called out. She pushed further, causing herself to fall flat on her face. "Fuck." She cursed and sat up; she pulled her knees up to her chest. She put her face in between her two knees, letting her tears spill over her face. "Clary," a voice breathed, very close to her ear. Against her own will, Clary sniffled, friggen' hell, he knew she was crying now. "Darlin', you goin' to talk to me?"

Clary sighed and looked up, her chin resting in the crevice of her knees, "Your accent is too sexy." She finally said. Jace was kneeling about a foot away from her, his face very close. This boy was the only person, who cared enough about her, that he came running after her, only after knowing her for a day. He smiled, showing his glorious, pearly whites. "Jace," Clary whispered quietly, she moved out of her position, so she was kneeling in front of Jace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him to her, feeling his juicy lips against hers for the first time. His arms snaked around her back, and he hugged her tightly too him. Clary took Jace's bottom lip in between her teeth, biting down hard. Jace gasped and pulled away. "Naughty, naughty." Her murmured, his lips found hers again, as one of his hands released Clary's body-while the other one still caressed it- and put it on the filthy ground. Clary lay down next to Jace's hand, pulling his face down with her; they continued to kiss, with her on the floor, and him hovering over her. Jace pulled away, his eyes meeting Clary's. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Got everything?" Jace stood over her, with nothing but some pyjama pants on. He had insisted for her to come and crash on his couch, for only a day at least. This boy was too caring, he cared about Clary, and he cared about his friends and family. And that only made him hotter. Clary shook her head and pouted, "I need something else." She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him on top of her, only the rug separated their bodies. "Now I have everything," she whispered. Clary had her hair tied into a high ponytail, her fringe still hanging freely, and she was wearing nothing, but one of Jace's old shirts. Clary placed a few small kisses on Jace's lips, and then she moved her mouth to the sexy tattoo printed, right next to his mouth. Jace pulled away and placed a couple of tiny kisses from her neck down to her collar bone. "Darlin', it's now 3am, and I'm a wee bit tired," Said Jace, finishing the sentence with a squeaky yawn.

Clary let out a little giggle "'Kay," She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his once more. Jace got off of her, and made his way into his bedroom, switching the light off as he went by, then he was gone. Clary sighed and turned over so she was facing the back of the couch, after closing her eyes, sleep had taken her after only 5 minutes.

"Fuck." Swore Jace, picking up the pan he had just dropped, he looked at Clary, checking to see if he had woken her. She was stirring but she was still asleep, Jace smiled to himself, how he had her on his couch was a mystery. He wasn't the sort of guy to make breakfast, hell, he didn't even eat breakfast. But today was special; a hot, gorgeous girl was sleeping on his couch, after her mother had kicked her out. Clary let out a little sigh, and turned over, "Jace," she muttered. Jace froze in his place, he looked over to where she was lying, and she was still asleep. Jace bit his lip, wanting to hear her voice again. After piling two pancakes on one plate and two one the other, he walked over to where his dining room table stood, he placed the plates down quietly and decorated the table with, syrups, fruit, silver ware, honey and some flowers. Jace smiled, admiring his work, he then walked over to Clary, placing a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open; she sat up slowly, and rubbed her eyes. A glorious smile spread over her face, after taking a glance at Jace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, suddenly. And she pressed her tiny lips to his. "'Morning." She breathed releasing him.

"'Morning." Jace smiled. "I made breakfast; I am quite impressed with my work."

"But, I smell." She complained, "I don't want to repel you." She cracked a smile.

"Breakfast first, and then you can have a shower." Clary thought it over, while biting her lip.

"Deal," Clary finally said. Jace grinned and held out his hand, Clary took it very willingly. They both made their way to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it makes me happy. :) Wait im always happy. But reviews make me motivated... :P Hope you enjoyed, new chapter soon... <strong>


	2. Omnomnom

**Well here is the second chappy, i feel this isnt as good as the first, give me your views :)**

* * *

><p>Her hand was in his, as they made our way to the dining room, they stopped at the arch way. Jace released her hand, and went to stand behind her "Bear with me, Love." He whispered sweetly into her ear, she nodded a response. His hands cupped over Clary's eyes, "Jace… what are you doing?" she asked him, she was a bit confused, it was just food right? "Well, love, I have never cooked like this before, and I am quite impressed with myself." Clary could hear the smugness from his voice, dripping onto the floor. Clary stifled a laugh and she let him<em> lead<em> her to the table. "Ta, da." His hands left her eyes, and travelled down to her waist, his chin was resting on her shoulder. _Bloody hell he is cute. _She thought to herself. The table was full of food and toppings… awe, and OJ. "Mm looks yummy." Clary turned around so she was facing him.

Jace grinned "doesn't it just?"

"Not the food, silly," she winked. "You." Clary stood on the balls of her feet, and seemingly groped the hair at the back of his head. Their lips touched, and it felt like lightening ripped through them. Jace let out a small moan, and of course Clary broke the kiss by giggling. Jace rolled his eyes "go eat, Darlin'." He pointed to the table. "My pleasure." Clary responded and walked over to the table, earning herself a pat on the butt. They ate in silence, not the uncomfortable sort though.

Clary took a shower while Jace went to the shops. After a thirty minute shower Clary shivered and turned off the tap. Clary walked over to the towel rack and wrapped herself up in a purple towel; she then made her way into the bedroom, where she put yesterday's clothes. After getting dressed-minus the tights- Clary walked out into the lounge room, she clicked on the 50 inch TV and brang her legs up to her chest, "really? Happy Days is on?" Clary sighed, and about 2 minutes into the show, she let unconsciousness claim her body.

Jace walked-hands in pockets- down the street; he was about two blocks away from his apartment, when he was shoved against a wall. "What the?" Jace muttered and he looked around 'til he saw a dark figure coming towards him. "Stay away from my daughter, punk." Jace couldn't keep it in, he burst out laughing. "Who the hell says 'punk.'?" Jace paused "And who's your daughter?" the man sighed, "I'm Valentine Morgenstern, and Clary is my daughter." Jace bit his tongue and walked away before he could punch Valentine in the face.

Jace opened the door of his apartment, struggling with bags. He walked into the kitchen, and dumped everything on the dining room table; he then made his way into the lounge room, "Clary?" He called out. "Clary, baby?" Jace froze when he saw Clary asleep on the couch; he smiled and walked over to where she was laying. He planted himself next to her and draped his arm over Clary's waist; he then kissed her gently on the cheek. The little redhead stirred "Jace." She brang a deep breath in, "I love you." Jace stopped dead, was she awake? Of course not, she wouldn't love him, would she? Clary turned in his arms, and rested her forehead against his chest. "Jace?" She said against him, and looked up at him. Jace gave her his best lopsided grin, and bent down to press his lips to hers. His arm snaked around her back, and lifted her, so she was sitting against the arm of the chair. Clary pushed him off of her, so she could straddle his waist; she leaned down and pressed her tiny lips to his. "C-Clary…" Jace stammered, pushing her off of him. He stood, with his hands behind his head, pulling the hair roughly, at the back of his scalp. "I can't do this." He turned and stalked into the kitchen.

The tiny red-head sat on the couch, staring after the retreating douche._ What the fuck is his problem?_ She thought to herself, and pulled her knees up to her chest. _Don't be a freaking cry baby, Clary._ What did she do wrong, anyways? Clary released her legs and got up from the sofa. "Stuff this." She whispered to herself, she jogged into Jace's bedroom, and pulled on her tights, and converse. Clary sighed, and walked out of the small apartment, slamming the door on the way out, just so he knew, she was gone.

Once down the stairs, and out of the building, Clary ran. She didn't stop until she got to Valentine's and Jocelyn's 2 story house. The redhead, wanted nothing to do with the two monsters, but she needed clothes. Clary stepped up onto the porch, and sucked in a deep breath.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Mother? Father?" her voice sickly sweet. The Valentine creature opened the door, arms wide, ready for an embrace, Clary took a step back. "I'm here for my clothes, I'm moving out. I'm going to go to Isabelle's." Her father looked at her for a moment, shaking his head.

"I am very disappointed, Clarissa." He finally said. "Your suitcase is in the cupboard." He let out a small, defeated sigh. Clary walked past him, and into the house, she looked around curiously, seeing if anything had change in the last day. She sighed, and climbed the stairs. The hot headed girl, made her way to her old bedroom, stopping at the cupboard on the way, to get the suitcase. Once inside her room, she changed into street pants, a plain black shirt, and a So So happy hoodie. Oh! And of course her- black with white polka dots- Doc Martins. She stuffed every piece of clothing-and pair of shoes- in the suitcase, and plundered back down the stairs. Grabbing her car kings on the way out, she shouted "And I am never, ever coming back, Fucktards." She jogged down the drive way, and got into her dark green, 1971, Volkswagen Beatle, chucking her suitcase in the back, in the process. Of course she would go back to Jace, she loved him. She drove down the, now familiar roads, and parked her cute car, in the building's car park. Clary got her suitcase out of the car, and rolled it along with her while she ran to the elevator. Once inside the elevator she pressed the round button with the number "14" on it, repeatedly. Clary tapped her foot impatiently, and counted to 50 in her head before, the doors opened, and she set off again, and knocked on the door of Jace's apartment. "Jace!" She called out to him; the door flung open, and behind it stood Jace, beaming. Clary threw herself at the blonde, dropping her suitcase, immediately. She hinged her calves over Jace's hips, and whispered lightly into his ear "I was only gone for 3 hours, and I missed you." She then grabbed the hair at the back of his head, and pulled his face to hers. Jace broke the kiss, he moved Clary around so, he was cradling her, picked up her bag, and shut the door with his foot. Jace dropped the bag, and lowered Clary, so she could stand. The redhead pouted "I wasn't done." She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and dragged him closer to her. "Me neither." Jace smirked his million dollar, smirk.


	3. Let me, get to know youAN

**A/N, I just wanted to let youse know, that this wasn't a fanfic before, and her name was "Isabelle" his name was "Fillip". So if I make a mistake ever, please kick me. :) Ahahaha, just kidding. I am now in the process of writing another chapter, 'cause I just love this couple :) So hold onto your hats. I would also like to know who I'm writing to, or the proper term "Who my audience is." Tell me what you like; what sort of fluff you enjoy ;) All sorts of things. At the moment, my Facebook is being stupid-o. So Email me and give me some info about yourselves, or just review on this A/N. Thank you, and there Is a new chapter coming soon, I'm at 441 words *sigh*. And if you want to know more about me, just visit my page. I have some Q&A, up in my hood. Wow! I regret saying that ;) alright-io. Have fun, and please check out, my friend 9ADDy7, she's pretty awesome. She's in my reviews. Okay, I'm done. **


	4. Another one, sorry : Please read

Okay guys, I have the best plot ever at the moment. I just had a bit of writers block. But I'm better now. So I'm just finishing this chappy. While I'm writing, Check out 9ADDy7. She's purely awesome. (: Alright, off I go to write.

~Alice Joy Slater 3


	5. Paintball

"Luke? Oh. My. God! Luke! I miss you so much!" Clary squealed, excitedly into the phone.

"I know, baby, I'm really sorry." He sighed sadly into the phone. "I missed you more, though." He argued.

"Nah- uh!" Clary fired back. This was the life, sitting in Jace's lap, with him playing with her hair, and kissing her scalp occasionally, while on the phone to Luke. She smiled, and leaned her head back against Jace's shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. "So, Luke, why did you call up?" the redhead asked. "Well, you know, I run the paintball field down here, right?" Clary nodded, but she remembered he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I haven't played before, though." She replied.

"Well, um, we are having this big tournament next weekend; we need two more people, do you want to play? You can bring a friend?" Luke sounded hesitant.

"Yes!" Clary squealed into the phone again. "I know who the perfect, 'friend' is." She grinned, and turned to press her lips to Jace's, quickly. "Great, well you want to come down this week? So you can practice?" Luke asked her.

"Sure. Be there Wednesday?" Clary yawned, and giggled. "I love you, Luke. Always have, always will." She smiled when she heard his response,

"I love you Clare-Bear, so much. And yes, Wednesday is perfect." Luke paused, "I gotta go, lovey, see ya soon."

"Yep, bye." She yawned again, this time holding her hand to her mouth; she pressed the red phone, and slid the mobile into her jean's pocket. "Guess where we are going, on Wednesday…" she smirked at Jace.

"Where?" the cutie asked.

"…Paintball." Clary's smirk grew wider into a grin, and she pressed her lips to Jace's once more.

Sunday night, Clary rung Isabelle up, asking to stay at her house, of course Isabelle said yes, even though it was school night.

Monday past in a blur, leaving Tuesday to go until, paintball.

Clary smiled and drifted off to sleep, wondering what Jace was doing, at that exact moment.

"Claaaary!" Isabelle called through the haziness of sleep, "Clary! Don't make me hold your nose." She added more sharply. "No! 10 more minutes?" Clary whined, and threw the pillow over her head.

"Come on, Clary, please? Wake up." Clary was never a morning person, but it seemed like everybody around her were morning people. _Lucky shits, _Clary thought to herself, grinning. "Fine, you're lucky I love you." Clary sat up, and wrapped her arms around Isabelle, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, before leaving to have a shower. Clary used that moment of peace, to think over the past days, or so. How she met** him**. Why he likes her. How lucky she is. How awesome Isabelle is. Clary yawned, and that was her cue, to get out. She bundled herself up into a towel, and headed out into Isabelle's room, where her clothes and shoes were. Clary chose to wear, a mini plaid skirt, fishnet stockings, a white tank top, white knee-high doc martins, black suspenders, and a little black bowtie, to jazz up the outfit. She tamed her hair, and straightened it, with Isabelle's straightener, and then she made her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Hello, sweetheart." Maryse Lightwood welcomed Clary into the kitchen. "Please, have some eggs and bacon." She smiled sweetly to the redhead, and gestured to the food.

"Thank you, Mrs Lightwood." Clary returned the smile, and started to walk to the food, but Maryse stopped her. "Clary, you know you have to call me Maryse, 'Mrs' makes me feel old." She shuddered at the thought of being old. Clary giggled, gathered up some food, and then she sat down next to Max and Isabelle and across from Alec. She earned, greetings from the three siblings, and she politely greeted them back. "Clary!" Robert called out, as he entered the room; Clary had always been his favourite of Isabelle's friends. Only because she didn't wear slutty clothes, or in any way did she act slutty. But the biggest reason, is she is a great influence on their, Isabelle.

Clary blew her bangs out of her face, and greeted Robert; _I need to cut my fringe._ Clary thought to herself. "Alec, Isabelle, Max, Clary. Jace is coming to pick you guys up, for school, and then he has to go to work."

Clary smiled, "I know a Jace, Oh and Maryse, I could have taken us." She paused, "But, it would be very crowded in the car."

The Lightwood siblings all giggled, as Clary looked away, embarrassed. Maryse, smiled at the blushing girl, "No need, love, Jace has it covered, and it's too late now." Just then a purple 1965 Ford, Mustang pulled up into the Lightwood's driveway. Maryse clapped her hands twice before saying, "Come on, kids. Up and Adam." Alec, Isabelle, and Clary moaned, before getting up, but max on the other hand, was at the door, jumping out of his pants. Clary giggled, and made her way to the door, carrying her so, so happy backpack. **(A/N Yes, I am obsessed with the, So, So Happy range.)** "Seeya, Maryse, Robert." Clary called over the choruses of "byes" and "I love you's". Clary followed Isabelle out of the door, with her head down, watching out for cracks, so she wouldn't fall over. "Clary?" Called a way to familiar voice. Her head snapped up, looking for him. She found him; she smiled hugely, when she saw him walking towards her. Their arms wrapped around each other, and Clary found herself standing on the balls of her feet, and her face was still against his chest. _Wow, I'm short._ Clary thought to herself, before interweaving her fingers, into his hair, and pulling his face to hers. Their lips connected, just the feeling of his lips against hers, makes her shudder. Clary felt Jace's lips pull up at the corners, and she couldn't help but smile too. Clary heard an "Awe." from Isabelle, and gags from the other siblings. Lips detached, and Jace put his forehead to hers, while Clary bit her lip, tasting the dwelling, zest of Jace. "I missed you, Clary." He whispered softly, Clary released her lip, and smiled, "I missed you more, Jace." He opened his mouth to argue. "Uh-Uh-Uh. Don't argue with me, I will win." Clary then, brushed her lips upon his, leaving her mouth tingling. "Clary gets shotgun." Jace blurted out, the rest laugh as they climb into the car. The Ac was on when Clary got into the car, she shivered slightly, and Jace looked at her, taking her hand in his, she warmed up straight away. They dropped Max off first; relieved they didn't have to hear another round of "Clary and Jace sitting in a tree."

Jace parked, and turned off the engine, "Ciao, everybody." He waved them off, Isabelle and Alec rolled their eyes and got out. Clary waited for the two to go into the building before talking, "Can I wag?" Clary begged Jace. He bit his lip, and shook his head. "But, Jace!" She paused, "Is there a way to change your mind?" She added seductively. Jace shook his head again. Clary smirked and jumped over the console, to straddle his thighs. She leaned down so her lips were so close to his, "What were you saying, babe?" she teased; Jace grinned, opened up his door and pushed her out.

"I said, 'go to school.' Oh and um, thanks for turning me on." He winked at her, started the car and drove off. Clary rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her bra **(hey, don't judge, she didn't have any pockets that day. XD)**, she looked through her contacts,

(_Clary_ /**Jace**)

_Douche…_

**I love you, too.**

_Douche…_

**Ahahaha 3 Have fun at school… =)**

Clary couldn't help but smile. She shoved her phone back into her bra, and got to class, she was already late.

Clary was shoved against the lockers, being harassed by some dicks named Sebastian and Raphael, "come on, baby." Sebastian cooed, "I know you wanna, the toilets are just down there." He was rubbing up against her. "Fuck off, Sebastian." Clary said through gritted teeth. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and touched her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin. Clary had enough, she pushed him off of her, and pulled her arm back; she then let her arm snap forward, hearing the satisfying crunch of nose breakage. Clary walked off to her class, with her chin held high. Today was going to be fun.

"Maggie!" Clary rushed forward into Magnus Bane's arms, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Darling." Magnus replied, and returned a kiss; the two released each other, and walked over to the table they usually sat at with the rest of the gang, hand in hand, fingers wined together like a couples. Magnus was Clary's best gay friend, apart from Alec, she loved them equally the same, they had found each other, it was adorable, and not to mention, really friggen hot when they kissed. "Si!" Clary squealed when the two reached the table, she ran over to him and jumped him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hey to you, too, Clary." Simon Laughed and hugged her back. The two had been friends for 11 years, and they loved each other like siblings. So that was the gang. Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon. Alec and Isabelle stood, and the gang went to get food.

Clary's phone beeped rapidly while on her way back to her table, she pulled the small mobile out of her bra, and looked at the text she had just received.

**I miss you! ~Jace :)**

_Come and get me then ~Clary :P_

**Never! :P**

_Fine, be like that 3 xoxoxo heehee _

The rest of the gang looked at Clary, in question. She smiled at them and continued walking with her bottled water and green apple, both in her right hand. She slipped her phone back into her "pocket", when she ran into somebody. Sebastian. His hand snaked around Clary's left wrist, roughly, "Can we talk, Clary?" he asked, sternly.

She shook her head vigorously, "No."

She felt more pressure on her wrists, she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Leave me alone, Sebastian." She ripped her hands out from under his, and walked more quickly to her table. Clary sat down at the table, and a moment later, Isabelle joined her. Clary looked at Isabelle and smiled, "Hey there, Izzy."

Isabelle returned the smile, "Hey there."

Clary leaned over and wrapped her arms around Isabelle. "You've been quiet." Clary stated, and released Isabelle to look at her questioningly. "Clary, I was asked out. On two dates, two different people, same night." She sighed sadly and looked down at the floor,

"Who asked you?" Clary asked, seeing if she could help at all.

"Simon and Merlion." The Dark-haired girl looked at her hands, which were resting in her lap. "I want Simon, so bad, but I don't want to hurt Merlion." She sighed sadly again.

Clary smiled warmly at her friend, "Pick Simon, that way you are happy. At this moment it's about you and you only." Isabelle straightened up, and took her phone out of her jacket pocket, she pressed a couple of numbers and held the phone to her ear, after about 10 seconds she said "Merlion, I can't make it on, Friday." She paused, listening to a reply and then flipped the mobile shut, and put it back into the pocket. "I really love you, Clary." With that she leaned over and took, Clary into her arms.

Of course the rest of the day went slowly, not just slow, but _really _slowly. Every time she thought of Jace or the next day, the clock seemed to go slower, but of course when she thought of having to talk some sense into Sebastian, the clock went quicker. What a messed up thing time is. Clary sighed as the bell went for her to go home, she gathered up her books, and pens and dumped them into her bag. She then made her way out of the class, and headed out to the small parking lot. Clary hurried over to her, "friend's" car and hopped in, and closed the door. Clary looked straight out of the windscreen, trying to hide her smile by biting down on her lip. She felt Jace move in his seat, but she didn't dare look at him. "No hellos?" He whispered into her ear, and kissed her cheek.

"If I stayed with you, there would have been a lot of hellos within the day." She let the smile overtake her face, as Jace let out a soft chuckle. "Hello, Jace." Clary leaned over the console, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, she broke the kiss, leaving a dwelling scent of her behind on Jace's lips. Clary sat back in her seat, and closed her eyes, of course she was out early, when was she ever not out early? She sighed and waited for the two dark haired, siblings. Clary's eyes snapped open, when she felt eyes on her, golden eyes to be exact. "What? Do I have something on my face? Is it _that_ grotesque?" A smirk was pulling up at the corners of her mouth. Jace returned the smirk and leaned forward, his face so close to hers, she could smell coffee. "Mm, it is quite gross, let me get it for you." Jace grabbed Clary's chin in between his thumb and index finger, he lifted up her face, and leaned in more, and brushed his lips against hers.

XxxxxxxxxX

The sound of speeding cars, trucks, and motorcycles rang through Clary's petite ears. She looked over at Jace, his face concentrated and almost deadly. Clary bit her lip, he seemed different… She shook off the feeling she had deep in her gut, and leaned her head against the head rest. The small redhead closed her eyes, and before 5 minutes she was snoring.

The roads were more secluded now, well they were completely secluded. Clary's eyes scanned the entire landscape around the purple car, it was dark and eerie, and they had been driving at least three hours now, only two more to go. Clary sighed, she was bored outta her mind, "Jaaaace!" she moaned, "Can we have a little break?" She looked down at the floor, and then looked back up at him from under her eyelashes. He let out a soft chuckle and pulled the car over, "Well what do you want to do on our little break, love?" He asked a little weary. The two got out of the car, and perched themselves onto the hood of the car. The sky was a dark, dark blue, with millions of twinkling stars, and a beautiful, full moon-ka splat right in the middle of the sky. The bush was spooky, covered with trees, dirt, and creepy crawlies. Jace and Clary sat there, like that, looking up at the stars, hand in hand.

XxxxxxxxxX

They got to Luke's house around twelve, all the lights were off, so of course Luke and his family were asleep. Jace threw all their junk back into the car, and Clary led him to the barn, she and Luke made when she was 5, well, she helped at least. The night was smouldering, so the barn was fine to sleep in. Clary opened the big red doors, and switched on the light, inside were two beds, and a pile of fruit. The sudden feeling of hunger ripped through her, and without even thinking she picked up an apple and sunk her teeth into it, she then made her way to one of the beds, and laid down, taking the risk of choking. Clary's eyes found Jace's face, his golden eyes showing that he was tired. She placed her apple aside, got up from her bed, and made her way to Jace. She pinned him to the barn doors, "Time for bed." She breathed, her teeth found his top lip, and she tugged at the skin gently. She released him, and ordered him to go to bed. Soon after she fell asleep too.

Luke finished his coffee and made his way out to the barn, he stepped inside and looked to both the beds, Clary, the perfect angel she is was snoozing delicately on one of the beds, on the other bed laid a…. Boy. Great she is already dating. Luke sighed slightly and went to sit on the edge of Clary's bed. "Clary? You alive?" He asked softly. The redhead stirred a little before waking up, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Luke?" she asked groggily.

"Hey, baby." Clary shot forward and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, and pressed her little lips to his cheek. "I missed you, Luke." She whispered into his neck,

"And you have no idea of how much I missed you, love." He placed a kiss on her scalp, and stood up, leaving her sitting on the bed. "So, um, who's your friend?" he asked hesitantly. Clary looked at Jace, and her heart fluttered. Jace. "Oh, uh, that's Jace." Luke nodded and yawned.

"I'll let you get dressed, we have paintball to do." He left the barn, and jogged back up to the house, to get cool.

Clary climbed on top of Jace's sleeping figure, and straddled his hips. She leaned down so her face was close to his. "Jace…" she whispered, "wake up." Jace's arms stretched out, and tucked back under his head. "Morning.''

"Ready for paintball?" Clary asked, biting her lip.

"Ready to get me a hamster?" Jace flashed a brilliant morning smile, making his face light up.

~Flashback~

_Clary was sitting on Jace's couch on Tuesday night after school; Jace on the other hand was taking a shower. __**Mm, I wouldn't mind helping him in the shower,**__ Clary thought. She shook that thought out of her head, and went back to watching the show that was currently on the TV, it was boring and stupid, people going through holes in foam? Easy, she could do that. She kept thinking about the day, which was waiting for her the next day. God, it's going to fun. The door to the bathroom opened up, and Jace stepped through, a towel clinging to his hips, water droplets hanging from each strand of hair, his chest…well his chest, was wet and the wetness showed the contours of each muscle. Clary held back a shudder, and looked back at the TV, not wanting to perv on his perfectness anymore. "Hey." Clary finally said her voice uneven and shaky, "I'm going to whip your butt at paintball." _

_Jace chuckled, as he joined her on the couch, "You wish, princess." __**Omg, Omg, Omg! He is naked under that towel. **__Her thoughts flickered back to reality. "I am going to beat you." She bit her lip, and looked up at his face. His golden eyes were on hers; his lips looked moist and juicy. He smirked at her. "Okay, what about, if I win I will get you a hamster, and vice versa?" All clary could do was nod, she was lost deep into his beauty. Jace leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, catching her off guard. He released her, "ready to go?" _

End of Flashback~

Clary had a shower in the main house; she changed into sweats and a Bieber shirt, not really giving a crap if she ruined it, well she hoping she would ruin it. She pulled on some pink Nikes, once again not caring about them shoes. She skipped into the kitchen where, Luke, his wife, and their one year old child, Thomas was. And to her surprise Jace was sitting there too, once again all in black, black top, black skinny leg jeans and black converse. She placed a kiss on Thomas's head as she passed him, then walked over to where Luke was standing near the sink, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then she gave a small hug to Luke's wife. Clary walked over to Jace, ruffled his hair, and sat down on his lap. She gave him a small peck on the nose. "So... What's on the menu?" Clary asked and gave Luke a warm smile. Luke returned the smile and sat at the table where Clary could have sat. "Cereal."

"I'm skipping." Clary moaned.

"Nah uh. You have to eat, dear." Samantha, Luke's wife, spoke.

"Fine." Clary rolled her eyes jokingly.

"You too, Jace." Samantha said kindly to the mysterious boy.

"Okay, Mrs Ga-" Jace started but was cut off by Samantha,

"Samantha." She smiled warmly at both Jace and Clary, "And I will get your brekkie." The blonde haired woman got up from her seat and went to receive two bowls, spoons, and the good ol' corn flakes. She placed the bowls on the counter, and dumped some of the cereal in each of the bowls, then mixed some sugar, banana and milk into it. Giving up on the mixing, Samantha, plopped a bowl in front of each of Clary and Jace, before walking away she kissed Clary on the cheek, and ruffled Jace's hair. "Why does everyone keep ruffling my hair?" he asked jokingly. The whole room erupted with laughter, and even after a while baby Thomas started laughing.

The car was packed full of extra clothes, and people. Luke was driving with Samantha by his side, little Thomas in his seat, in the back. And Jace and Clary sitting with Thomas. Clary's legs were draped over Jace's legs. "Luke your music is stupid. I brang a cd?" Clary called over the loud thunder, supposedly considered as music. She passed Luke the cd, and he sighed in defeat "Fine." He made the 'f' go long then needed. He shoved the cd in, and it played. Surprisingly Jace knew this song, and well, his voice was amazing. He was almost as good as Jack White. His voice just the right pitch. Clary leaned her head against Jace's shoulder, and listened closely to the words Jace was singing.

_I'm gonna to fight 'em off  
>A seven nation army couldn't hold me back<br>They're gonna rip it off  
>Taking their time right behind my back<br>And I'm talking to myself at night  
>Because I can't forget<br>Back and forth through my mind  
>Behind a cigarette<br>And the message coming from my eyes  
>Says leave it alone<br>Don't want to hear about it  
>Every single one's got a story to tell<br>Everyone knows about it  
>From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell<br>And if I catch it coming back my way  
>I'm gonna serve it to you<br>And that aint what you want to hear  
>But that's what I'll do<br>And the feeling coming from my bones  
>Says find a home<br>I'm going to Wichita  
>Far from this opera for evermore<br>I'm gonna work the straw  
>Make the sweat drip out of every pore<br>And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
>Right before the lord<br>All the words are gonna bleed from me  
>And I will sing no more<br>And the stains coming from my blood  
>Tell me go back home.<em>

Of COURSE he could sing, he was perfect. Looks, voice, he could get all the girls if he wanted. He had a brilliant taste in music, and clothes, see perfect! Clary sighed and felt Jace's chest move up and down, he sang ever song in the whole Album. It was pretty amazing. Jace's arm snaked around her Clary's back and pulled her tighter to him. Thomas giggled.

The car pulled into a gravel driveway, and up to a big stadium that looked like a giant cat bowl. The sound of the tires crushing tiny, little stones reminded Clary, of when her mother and Luke were together. When her mother was there for her, when her mother was kind. When her mother tucked her in at night, and kissed her head. When her mother was with her real dad. Luke parked the car, and everybody got out. They all went their different ways, Samantha and her baby, went to the benches where she could just sit, Jace and Luke went to the men's changing area, and of course Clary went to the woman's changing area. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, she picked out a vest, goggles, gun, and colour. The tiny redhead looked at herself in the mirror. "This is gonna be fun!" She said excitedly to herself. She skipped out of the changing area, and as soon as she was out she was hit in the head by a purple paintball. "I wasn't ready." She called out to the hysterical Jace. She lifted up her gun, and aimed it straight at Jace's head. The blow to the head, looked like it shocked him, but he lifted up his paintball gun, and shot about 5 paintballs at the redhead. Clary ducked out of the way and hid behind a big, fake rock. "Ha, ha, you wasted 5 p-." another paintball got splattered over her head, as she poked her head out from behind the rock. The whole stadium was full of paint, laughs and even cries of pain. Clary got out from behind the rock and bolted towards Jace, shooting at him vigously. The shooting and laughing between the two went for a while.

Clary was cornered, she had nowhere to go, and she was out of Paintballs and all. Jace walked towards her, he leaned down so his forehead was against hers, "Looks like I'm getting a hamster." Before Clary could respond, Jace put his lips to hers, with let's say, _a lot _of force. Clary gasped into Jace's lips, he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Jace slammed her into the stadium's wall, knocking the breath out of the small redhead. He pinned her against the wall, one of his hands on each side of her head. She bought her legs, and wrapped them around his waist; her hands came up and cupped Jace's face. _Wow! In this position, I'm actually taller than Jace._ Clary giggled internally, and broke the kiss off, panting. Jace's lips continued down her neck, to her collarbone, and he stopped at her shoulders. Only to go back to her lips. Clary moved her lips to the tattoo along the side of Jace's mouth, out lining it with her tongue.

"Mmmhmm," the sound of somebody clearing their throat, rang through Clary's ears.


	6. I'm sorry :       : AN number 3

Okay this is the last A/N ever! Since I have done too many, I just keep forgetting to do author's notes in each Chapter, so I do them here. So if you could help me out, by adding to your review "Alice… AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE CHAPTER, FOR HELL'S SAKE! WE DON'T WANT ANOTHER LONE AUTHOR'S NOTE WITHOUT ANY CHAPPY!" Along those lines. Alright so... Throughout this whole Fanfic… I have had no disclaimer… So remind to disclaim to… I'm sorry, I'm just really disorganised.

Alright Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, nor do I own MI… Maybe Just Jace? Fine no... I don't own Jace. What I do own though is the plot.

Heehee… I'm quite sad no one has answered me about telling me about yourselves, but it's okay I'll cope. Alright… Well this author's note is done, and I'm off to write more about Clace. Please review. It'll make my year. And I will give each of you a special YouTube vid for youse to watch. I don't know which one… But I will choose one, when I write a chapter and AN combined. Okay, well, I'm babbling. So, give me some Questions if you have some, I'm up for it… Or don't, your call. BlahBlahBlah, Alright Bye!

~Alice, your friendly hyena.


	7. Plans

**Heehee, I'm back and guess what… I have actually written an Author's note attached to a Chapter…Is this like the first time ever? Alright so in this chapter it's probably a day after they have gotten back from Paintball, that's all I really wanted to write about for the chapter scene… So what did you think, a real long Chapter, like **_**Paintball**_**, or a deliciously yummy short one, like this one is going to be? If no one replies it'll be short ones… Alright so this one is at a pet shop. Oh I am bad. Hehe, another Author's note at zee end! I know you're excited, I see you through your bedroom windo- oops. Alright here it is **_**Plans.**_

_**~2 days after paintball~**_

Clary stepped through the threshold of her old house, well it was pretty much still her home. Her father was standing at the door with a dead, angry look on his face, making Clary nervous and even scared. "I-I need to get more clothes, I am running out." She stuttered awkwardly to the man she should be able to trust. He nodded his head sharply and closed the door, making it bang loudly with the unneeded force. He stalked off into the lounge room, and sat down next to his wife, which Clary noticed, stiffened straight away. Clary shook this off and climbed the stairs, only leaving a few feet, until she reached her room. Her door slid open, and she walked inside, smelling the smell, of old pasta, and yoghurt. She smiled to herself, _just the same as I left it._ Her lips pulled up into a grin, as she made her way to her dresser, planning to shove _everything_ into the suitcase Jace gave her. She pulled open the draw, and revealed only two dresses, three tops, one pair of pants, shorts, and a frilly skirt. She froze. More stuff had been in there. She immediately bent down and looked under the dresser, looking for her remaining shoes. Nothing.

She filled up her bag, and made her way, angrily, out into the lounge room, "Where's all my shit?" She screeched, crossing the room to where her dad was sitting. "I maybe sold some stuff?" he responded, and looked back over to the TV. Clary sighed sadly, but gave up, and walked out of the house, she had to get a job to get some more clothes. Clary got into the Mustang, and smiled weakly at Jace, "He sold most of my clothes." She explained.

Jace saw disappointment in Clary's eyes, "Awe, Darlin' I got something that could cheer you up."

Clary eyed Jace curiously, "What is it?"

Jace grinned, "Well you know how you were meant to get me a Hamster for losing paintball?"

"I did not lose! I won and you know it."  
>Jace rolled his eyes, "Well I don't want a hamster no more, so I have been saving money up for the past 2 years, for some strange reason, and well I have like 500 saved up."<p>

"Yeah?"

"I want a Pekinese puppy."

"Oh. My. God!" Clary squealed. "When?"

"Well when we got back from paintball, you fell asleep on the couch as soon as you hit it, and well I found a Pekinese breeder, and we are headed to go meet our new puppy today."

Clary squealed again, and wrapped her arms around Jace's neck.

**See? Really short… I don't know about this chapter, you like it? You don't like it? You want me to stop swearing? Give me your opinions please.. Oh, and also I have a new poll up on what to call the Dog, so please visit my page and vote, vote, vote. Thank you everybody so much. I love yous and have an awesome day, week, month, and year. 3**


	8. Spelling fixation

**AHHHHHHHH! I mean Pekingese*. I spelt Pekingese wrong. And I'm too lazy to change it.**


End file.
